Gift of the Magi
by kilnorc
Summary: Previously a collection, now a oneshot. Serenity and Tristan try to buy gifts for each other on Xmas...but does the gift itself counts, or is it the thought?


**Gift Of The Magi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original tale, nor the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters.**

**Kilnorc: hey there everyone! i'm doing a collection of XMAS stories for y'all to read, and as a bonus, they have our fave duelists and their friends in them! YAY! on with the first!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**December had come to Domino City, Christmas was a day away, and two certain lovers were struggling their hardest to buy the gifts they wanted to buy for one another. Tristan Taylor worked hard at the bookstore (WOW! Him at a bookstore! AHHHH RUN!) to save up enough to buy his girlfriend the best gift ever. Serenity Wheeler was also working hard at her job at Burger World, a large fast food joint in Domino City. She too was saving money to buy Tristan the best gift.**

**Tristan spent a lot of time doing everything he could, even overtime to save up for a solid oak, finely crafted jewelry box. Serenity had a ton of rings and necklace in her home, but all she could do was put them in a spare deck case her brother, Joey had. Tristan loved Serenity very much and wanted to buy her the jewelry box so that she could put them all in it.**

**Serenity was working hard to save up enough to by a brand new motorcycle helmet for Tristan. The one he had had a large crack in the visor, making it somewhat difficult to see through. The one she had her eye on was a black one, with flames on it, and she knew they could customize things like that, so she was also saving cash up for that as well.**

**It was Christmas Eve, and the two lovers were doing everything in their power to buy the gifts they needed for the other. Tristan rode his motorcycle to the book store and immediately set to work. He shelved books, organized the furniture and signs, and of course took crap from his boss. Near closing time, he checked his watch to see how much time he had left to buy Serenity's present.**

**"Perfect...got an hour left to go until then, all I need now is my Christmas Bonus," he said happily, rubbing his hands together. "Taylor! In my office, now!" he boss ordered. He both sighed and grinned, it was coming. He entered his boss' office and sat in an empty chair. "So, Tristan, got anything planned for tonight? Any last minute shopping?" his boss queried.**

**"Yes sir, all I need is my bonus then I'll be able to buy the gift I'm looking for," Tristan nodded. "Well I hope you can put the bonus to good use, here," he said tossing him a heavy box. "Uh...sir?" Tristan asked confused. "It's your bonus, now get out of here," his boss jerked his head towards the door. Tristan left and opened up the box, "FRUITCAKE? What the hell am I supposed to buy with fruitcake?" he asked himself. He tossed the useless monstrosity away and walked out to his bike.**

**He sat on the bike and was about to start it up when a man about ten years older than him came up to him. "Hey kid, nice bike. You ever think of sellin' it?" he questioned. "No, sorry mister," Tristan shook his head. "Too bad, it looks like it's in pretty good condition. I'd give ya hundred and fifty easy," the man sighed, stroking his chin. "Really?" Tristan asked him.**

**"C'mon, bonus. Bonus, bonus, bonus," Serenity chanted to herself. "Line up, people!" the manager told them. She and the other workers lined up and waited for the bonuses they had earned. "Here you go everyone," the manager announced as she handed out the envelopes, Serenity took hers and ripped it open. Her face fell at the sight of a check that didn't give her the amount of money she had hoped for. "Aw man, now what?" she wondered as she fiddled with her bracelet. She then looked down at it, then had an idea.**

**-Home-**

**Tristan and Serenity sat in front of the fire on the large couch, in each other's arms. "I love you, 'Ren," Tristan whispered in her ear. "Love you too, Tristan. Ready for your gift?" she asked him. "I am if you're ready for yours," he grinned. She giggled and they both picked up wonderfully wrapped boxes with bows on them and looked at each other. "This is for you, Tristan," she said handing him his present. "And this is yours," he replied handing hers over.**

**They both opened their gifts and looked in surprise. "Wow...a new helmet," Tristan said slowly. "Yes, for your motorcycle. I knew you needed one, so I bought it," she said looking at the beautiful wooden box in her lap. "Do you like your new jewelry box, 'Ren?" he asked hopefully. "Uh...I love it, Tristan, but...I sold all my jewelry to buy you the helmet," she said looking up at him. "But...I sold my bike to buy you the box," he told her.**

**They both sat there in the firelight, looking at either each other or their gifts. "Well...this feels weird," Tristan muttered. "Tristan," Serenity said. He looked up to see her move over and snuggle with him. "You didn't have to buy me the box," she told him. "Yeah, I did. I love you, and I wanted to buy you the best gift this year," he explained. "Same here, but does it really matter what the gifts are, as long at its the thought that counts?" she asked, laying her head on his chest.**

**"Yeah...I think you're right, Serenity, it's the thought that counts in a gift, not the gift itself," he said softly, draping his arm over her. They both lay there on the couch in front of the fire as snow fell to the ground outside. "Merry Christmas, Tristan," Serenity whispered to him. "Merry Christmas, Serenity," he whispered back.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: There's the first classic xmas story in my series! hope you like! any particular one y'all like to see? I'm not really up for doin a christmas carol...too many people do that already. plus, i didn't remember the whole Gift of the Magi story, I just used what I had from memory.**


End file.
